


Academic Shenanigans

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Property Destruction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Bad References, College, Drunk Golf Cart Driving, F/F, F/M, Frat Clubs, Frenemies, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Mozu is himself, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, That pretty much sums up what goes on here, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, because you all know I'm the only person who would write something like this, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When one of Senku's science experiments meets a a tragic demise at a frat party and Kohaku and Amaryllis happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, they try to escape the crime scene, only to find themselves getting involved in a very different kind of trouble.Or: After getting caught in the cross-hairs of a frat party gone amazingly wrong, Kohaku and Amaryllis find an alternate way to spend the night with the help of a certain someone.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 1





	Academic Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I ship weird things, I write weird porn, and I write crack (thought not all at the same time)-that's my usual fare so when in doubt, that's what you can expect to find in some combination or another. I don't know why I like these three together but I do and sometimes fics happens as a result.

Like many nights at Ishigami University, not enough people were studying and too many people had too much to drink (or, in the case of Hyouga, who pulled a Walter White in the science lab about half an hour ago,) too much meth. It certainly didn't help that Ryuusui, the captain of the sailing club and the head of the biggest frat club in the entire country, decided to throw a party and it certainly didn't help that Magma and Yo, who had imbibed far too many intoxicating beverages in a drinking contest, decided to go exploring with the help of an abandoned golf cart, crashed right into the science lab about half an hour after Hyouga left, causing one of Senku's most time and labor-intensive science experiments that had been quietly sitting in a corner for several days to explode. 

Senku, the aforementioned scientific genius, who had been sleeping off a sip of watered down six-dollar-a-box boxed wine, wasn't there to witness the disaster but once he heard it, the anguished budding scientist ran to the lab as fast as his not-so-strong legs could carry him, cursing and yelling the whole way there. 

"So then I told him-"

Kohaku and Amaryllis turned in the direction of the loud boom that had so abruptly cut off Amaryllis's train of thought, only to witness a pair of drunken imbeciles fall out of a golf cart right outside the science lab and onto an unceremonious and undignified heap on the ground, oblivious to the damage quite literally unfolding right in front of them. 

"Holy shit!" 

"We gotta get out of here!" 

Agreeing on the same course of action almost immediately, Kohaku and Amaryllis hauled ass to get as far away from the suddenly and rapidly unfolding disaster on the edge several feet away as fast as their legs could carry them. Shouts and screams filled the air as rapidly as the horrible smell of burning rubber and a cloud of suspicious looking smoke coming from the lab multiplied at an alarming rate, both girls running and not looking back, neither of them willing to find out what would happen if they stuck around to see. As they were roommates and their dorm was on the opposite side of campus as the science labs, they figured heading back for the night would be a wise decision-or as wise as any decision could be when a frat party on campus abruptly spiraled out of control. 

"Man, and to think this is only our first semester." Kohaku told Amaryllis. "I guess it's true what we heard about Ishigami University." 

"You said it." Amaryllis agreed, the noise level of Ryuusui's frat party increasing even further thanks to Ryuusui and a group of his friends finding Magma and Yo sprawled out right outside the science lab (Senku, being the kind of runner he was, had yet to make it down there.) 

Either way, Kohaku and Amaryllis just kept their eyes on the goal-making it back to their room safe and sound. How hard could it be, they thought-at least until they ran into company. 

"Well, well, if it isn't Kohaku." 

Kohaku met Mozu, the smug, cocky sophomore, back when they were both in high school, and they had both learned that she had gotten accepted to Ishigami University several months ago but until now they hadn't seen each other outside of the judo club they were both a part of. '

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mozu?" 

"Huh-you know him?" Kohaku did a double-take when Amaryllis greeted Mozu. 

"Yeah, we were neighbors when we were younger but my family moved so we ended up going to different high schools." 

Kohaku hadn't known Amaryllis as long as she had known Mozu, having just met Amaryllis a few weeks ago at the start of the fall semester. If Amaryllis had any strong feelings about Mozu one way or the other, Kohaku couldn't tell by hearing her talk. 

"Didn't know you two were friends-I guess it doesn't surprise me though." Mozu added. 

Though both girls were very different people in many ways, Mozu often found that whenever his thoughts drifted towards one of them, they would soon drift towards the other one as well. 

"Let's cut to the chase-what do you want?" 

Mozu was many things-some of them annoying-and yet their paths kept on running into each other over the last several years, ever since Kohaku's first day of high school. They even went to the same gym on school breaks, which wasn't exactly a shocker given their shared interest in sports and martial arts. After a careful, thorough analysis of the situation, Kohaku still couldn't decide how it made her feel. 

"I could ask you two the same thing." Mozu replied, his voice the same easy, carefree tone as usual. "What's got you two running so fast this late at night?" 

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Kohaku answered. "The explosion was so loud I thought I was going to lose my hearing for a minute." 

"Oh, that." Mozu's eyes lit up in recognition. "Never took you two as the type to go to Ryuusui's frat parties." 

"We weren't, we were just walking nearby when we saw an explosion by the science lab." Amaryllis chimed in. "We don't know exactly what happened but we figured there was no good reason to stick around and find out." 

"You're probably right." Mozu admitted, though the way his eyes were wandering suggested he had other things on his mind. "I take it you two don't have any plans for the rest of the night." 

"Why's it matter to you?" 

Kohaku would be lying if she said Mozu wasn't handsome but his overconfident attitude got on her nerves sometimes, plus she was tired and wanted to head back to her dorm and get some sleep already. 

"It doesn't, I just thought I'd ask, that's all." 

Despite the flaws in his personality, Kohaku didn't really hold anything against Mozu-nothing too serious, at least. Sure, he got under her skin sometimes but she did the same thing right back at him in retaliation just as often when it would have been much easier to just ignore him. Some people never change, Kohaku thought as he took a few steps to close the gap between them. 

"Really-" Kohaku hated that smug look on his face and she hated even more that there had been times where she had thought about wiping that smug look off by sitting on his face. "Then why are you giving us that look?" 

"What look?" 

The terrible, wicked, mischievous grin on his face only pissed Kohaku off even more, especially because she found it so difficult to deny how warm her face was all of a sudden. 

"Come on, I know you're hardly the brightest bulb in the box but you know perfectly well what I'm talking about-" 

Before anyone could squeeze in another word about anything, a second explosion from the science lab rocked the ground, echoing in their eardrums as more shouting and screaming filled the air, followed by the distant sound of a siren blaring. 

"It's times like these where I'm glad my dorm's all the way on the opposide side of campus, even if the building's right next to the parking garage." 

Until then, Kohaku didn't know that Mozu's dorm was even farther away from the science lab than hers was. 

"Must be nice and quiet there-at least compared to here." Amaryllis added. "At this rate, we'll never get a good night's sleep back in our room." 

Kohaku shared her friend's disappointment but she didn't have a chance to communicate as much before Mozu gave his two cents. 

"Why don't you two come back to my dorm and we can spend the night together?" 

Kohaku allowed herself the luxury of blinking once before delivering a hastily-crafted response with all the snark she could muster in her voice. 

"What a generous offer-what's the catch?" 

"Well, I think what he means is-" Amaryllis didn't even bother finishing her sentence when some desperately unfortunate soul screamed in agony after getting slammed right in the nuts with a golf club. 

Well, what did it matter, anyways? It wasn't like Kohaku would ever stop being oblivious to obvious hints-well, more like humongous blaring signs than hints, but whatever. 

"The catch? There's no catch-if we got to know each other better, who knows, you just might enjoy it enough for all of us to become friends." 

Ah. And there it was. Though Mozu annoyed her sometimes in some ways and Kohaku annoyed him right back, somehow, they had never really become enemies. To say she enjoyed hanging out with him might have been taking it a little too far but try as she did at first, Kohaku couldn't bring herself to hate him. And Amaryllis, being as quiet as she was, was never the type to reveal much about her past-she had known Mozu, that much was certain, but beyond that Kohaku didn't have the faintest clue how she felt about him-if he had ever left an impression on her, positive or negative, Kohaku had never heard anything about it.

Kohaku looked at Amaryllis, feeling, for the first time in a long time, at a complete loss-Mozu was a loud, cocky, annoying jerk-some of the time, at least. So why was she questioning herself? It wasn't right- 

"I'll leave the decision up to you." 

"What?" 

"I just told you-I don't mind doing whatever you'd like to do, so I'll leave this decision up to you, Kohaku." 

Amaryllis wasn't exactly shy, but being as quiet as she was, Kohaku sometimes wondered if she just went along with what other people wanted to avoid confrontation. The clear, confident tone in her voice, however, was enough to convince Kohaku otherwise. If Amaryllis was okay with it...well, Mozu was Mozu, for better or for worse, but try as she might to convince herself otherwise, she couldn't deny the curiosity that had been quietly simmering inside her all this time...oh, what the hell-what do you have to lose? 

"Fine-if that's what you want to do, lead the way." 

Was she making a hasty, impulsive decision? Certainly. Would she regret it later? Either way, if she refused, the curiosity would eat away at her and suddenly, the thought was just too intolerable to bear. 

The look on Mozu's face was something Kohaku would remember for the rest of her life, that much felt as obvious as the color of the sky in that moment, Kohaku feeling her heart skip a beat as they all made their way to the dorm room Mozu shared with Hyouga-the other man had been long gone since early in the morning and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, Mozu reassured them once they all made their way there. 

Hyouga was kind of a creep, Kohaku thought when she first met him, and thus she had never bothered to talk to him. Oh well, not like I care. 

Mozu, being as much himself as always, was quite impressed with what he saw when, after kicking off his flip-flops and taking his shirt off, throwing it on an old lampshade, he squeezed in between Kohaku and Amaryllis on one of the two second-rate mattresses in his dorm. Girls like them would be wasted on Hyouga, Mozu decided, wrapping an arm around each of them. 

"Now isn't this better than being-" Mozu was interrupted by the distant but ominous sound of a lawn mower running-the grass on the athletic field had just been mowed yesterday-"Well, you know," gently stroking Kohaku's arm while he gave Amaryllis a gentle squeeze on her ass. 

"In a way." Kohaku replied, allowing herself to idly stroke Mozu's chest-it didn't quell her burning curiosity as much as she anticipated, but she certainly enjoyed the way it felt regardless. "There's certainly worse things we could be doing." 

"Without a doubt." Amaryllis added, softly squeezing Mozu's hand so she could get up to smooth out her dress a little. 

Mozu smirked, giving Kohaku a kiss before sharing a kiss with Amaryllis, Kohaku catching a glimpse of the lacy underwear Amaryllis was wearing-it was certainly nicer than hers, but knowing Mozu, he wouldn't care that Kohaku had developed a habit of buying the cheapest underwear she could find, regardless of how sexy it was or wasn't. Despite her best efforts, Kohaku couldn't help but let out a small squeak of surprise when Mozu gave her ass a squeeze, groping her with abandon-he certainly had a strong grip, not that it bothered her. Perhaps that seemingly endless confidence of his would come in handy after all. 

After Mozu and Amaryllis pulled away from each other, Amaryllis slid her strappy sundress over her head, prompting Kohaku, who had decided to wait for someone else to give her a cue before taking off her own clothes, to take off her tank top and shorts, discarding them on the floor near where she had left her sneakers. No time like the present, Kohaku thought as she helped Amaryllis, who had run into some trouble with her bra strap, take off her bra, Mozu looking on with obvious appreciation. Nobody would ever accuse Mozu of being a genius, but he knew what he liked, and Kohaku and Amaryllis happened to fit perfectly in that category. 

"Why don't you two kiss each other?" 

Kohaku wasn't so surprised at Mozu's suggestion as she was at the fact that she didn't mind him saying it-Kohaku liked men and women the same, but for some reason, she had never found any good reason to experiment with either of them. What's the harm, she thought, sharing a kiss with her friend while they both knelt on the bed, embracing each other in a gentle hug as they pressed their lips against each other,. It was soft, a little more so than she expected, and Amaryllis smelled nicer than she would have expected, even though she knew the other girl used fancy body wash and a better type of shampoo than Kohaku did. 

Kohaku wasn't really sure what else to do, but she was never the kind to not do something because of it so she cautiously slid her tongue in her friend's mouth-that was what most people did when they kissed, after all-it was much hotter than Kohaku would have ever thought, gasping a little in surprise when she felt Mozu rest his hand on the back of her head, snaking his other hand around to caress Amaryllis, threading his fingers through her hair before running his hand down her back, stopping to press down on the small of her back for a moment. 

When they both pulled away for air, Mozu pulled them both down on top of him, each of them on either side of him as all three of them shared a few kisses, their hands wandering around exploring unknown areas with abandon, Kohaku and Amaryllis both sharing the same train of thought after each of them felt Mozu's dick through his sweatpants-if either of them were surprised that he was already half-hard, they didn't mention it. 

"You don't have to be shy, you know." Mozu's grin made heat pool between Kohaku's legs, not that Kohaku was about to tell him that. "I've been curious about you two for a while-if you two have felt the same, there's no shame in admitting it." Mozu shot Kohaku an extra look just to mess with her, as he was fond of doing. "I know you've at least thought about it a little bit." 

"That depends-what sort of thoughts have you been having about us?" One of the most puzzling things about Mozu was how Kohaku always got the impression that he knew more about her than she knew about him even though neither of them had known anything about each other before they both met back in high school. 

"Yes, why don't you tell us? I have a feeling the answer might be interesting." Amaryllis offered. 

"Hmm, well-" Mozu pressed his thumb against Kohaku's lip while he stroked the side of Amaryllis's face, "You're both pretty cute, and if I told you everything I've wanted to do, we'd be here for a week-maybe I should just show you." 

Mozu wasted no time in taking off his pants, Kohaku barely realizing he had done so until she noticed them somewhere on the floor, Mozu reaching over to push aside a pillow that had gotten in the way. "I wouldn't complain if either of you sucked me off, but now that you're both here, there's no reason you can't both try doing it at the same time if you'd like." 

Mozu was a bit bigger than Kohaku felt comfortable handling all by herself, and Amaryllis felt much the same, so after they both shared a look, they bent down to give it a try, Mozu resting a hand behind each of their heads while they cautiously took turns sucking the tip-just a second or two at first, then, after getting more accustomed to what it felt like, they both went for it at the same time, their lips brushing together now and then as they worked him for a little while. 

Never took him for the type to shave-but then, I wouldn't have taken Mozu for a lot of things before-Mozu was certainly a weird guy, that much was undeniable, but then, Kohaku told herself, she was pretty weird too. Even her friends were all weird in their own ways. And well-well, Mozu wasn't exactly a friend, but then, on the other hand, she supposed it wasn't all that bad spending time with him. Maybe not all the time-Kohaku felt herself scramble to hold onto something-which turned out to be Mozu's thigh and Amaryllis's back-when she heard Mozu moan-but maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt that much after all. 

Mozu, never being one to be patient, hummed in amusement when Kohaku and Amaryllis pulled away to give themselves a break-neither of them had done anything like that before, and Mozu was just bigger enough than average-Mozu wasting no time in pushing them both down under him, giving Amaryllis several rough kisses while he dipped two fingers inside Kohaku, a low hum escaping his throat when he felt Kohaku grab his hand with one of her own-perhaps just as amusing was when he noticed Kohaku and Amaryllis hold hands. This was going to be quite the entertaining night, without a doubt. 

"You sure you don't mind?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis when Mozu spread Kohaku's legs apart, caressing her thigh for a moment while he was enjoying the view. 

"It's fine, I'm not picky about this sort of thing." Amaryllis reassured her, both of them lying next to each other as Mozu knelt over Kohaku, his other hand resting on Amaryllis's knee while he steadied himself to get into the right position. 

"Damn, you're so tight." Mozu breathed-he was about as shy and modest as Kohaku expected him to be, the thought almost making her laugh-or would have, if she had the energy. Mozu certainly knew what he was doing, no doubt about it, Kohaku noticing that even while fucking her at the fast, intense pace he was going at, he still had enough stamina to tease Amaryllis at the same time, fingering her while he was pounding into Kohaku. 

It wasn't every day Mozu felt this lucky-even though he and Kohaku didn't always see eye to eye on things, it was fun to tease her by saying things to goad her on and see how much of a rise he could get out of her and, as he was all too happy to confirm-it was even more fun to tease her in other ways too, enjoying the way she felt around him after he had fingered her just enough to get her going but not quite enough to finish-that would follow shortly. He was a troll sometimes, but he never played unfairly-after all, she gave him a chance, so he made it his personal mission to make sure she would want to come back for more-the fact that he also got to enjoy the company of her friend too was icing on the cake. 

For all his self-assured confidence, though, Mozu had never factored in just how hard it would be not to finish right then and there when Kohaku clenched tightly around him, crying out in a surprisingly small voice when she finished. He would be lying if he said it wasn't amusing and he would certainly be lying if he said his stamina wasn't beginning to run low, but there was the matter of her equally lovely little friend to attend to and Mozu had no intention of leaving her unsatisfied. Though it was so frustrating it almost hurt, Mozu willed himself to stop for a bit, holding his dick for a moment while the two of them shared a kiss-he swore he could hear something inside him yelling at him to hurry up, but he willed himself to wait a moment to cool down enough to continue, steadying his breathing with some difficulty before he straddled Amaryllis, sighing in relief when he shifted into the right position, taking her just as eagerly as he had taken Kohaku. 

Just as before, Mozu slid a few fingers inside Kohaku as he fucked Amaryllis-truth be told, he couldn't even begin to decide which one of them he liked more, but by now, his stamina was waning and Amaryllis felt just as sweet and soft and lovely as Kohaku-Mozu grit his teeth, grunting a little, the low, rumbling sound vibrating in the back of his throat with each strong, quick thrust on his part. It was difficult enough to keep anything resembling composure considering how wonderful Amaryllis felt, but the soft little whimpers she made alongside Kohaku made it no less than impossible-luckily, Mozu wasn't the kind to worry about some pathetic shit like keeping composure though, much to the aggravation of whoever the poor bastards in the room next door were whenever they happened to be around when Mozu brought girls over. 

It wasn't much, but Kohaku squeezed Amaryllis's hand with one hand while she used the other to keep on playing with herself-the combination of using her own hand while Mozu was helping her out doing the trick in a few second's time, resulting in Kohaku and Amaryllis both finishing not too long after Mozu. Truly, there weren't many other ways Kohaku could have spent the night and come out of it this relaxed, she thought, she and Amaryllis grabbing each other's hands when they both curled up next to Mozu, all three of them finding themselves perfectly content to lie still while they calmed down. Truly, life was full of mysteries, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. No-not a bad thing at all. 

"Of all the things you'd expect to happen after wandering into a frat party gone wrong, this wasn't on my radar at all." Amaryllis confessed, resting her head in the crook of Mozu's neck while she and Kohaku squeezed each other's hands. 

"Yeah, I'd say I agree with you." Kohaku couldn't help but admit that as much as Mozu was what he was, spending an evening with him turned out to be quite a lot better than she would have anticipated spending as much time with him would be while Mozu smoothed our her hair from her face and rubbed Amaryllis's back. 

"Glad to hear we're all on the same page." Mozu was as predictable as ever, but perhaps that wasn't so bad. 

"That depends-because I don't want to move right now so I hope you don't want to move either." Kohaku replied. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Though neither of them said anything, Kohaku and Amaryllis shared a mutual feeling of relief and satisfaction as they curled into Mozu's arms, the three of them reaching a swift agreement to spend the rest of the night unconscious, drifting off into sleep in blissful ignorance of the rapidly deteriorating situation going on in the science lab and the athletic field, unknowingly leaving whatever horrors were occurring there to the hapless fools still running around the area with nothing but the most perfect sense of contentment. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: 1-800-Speedweed, toll free 24/7 365 days a year, whenever and wherever you need it, if in doubt, always remember, it's on the house.


End file.
